Nocturn
Nocturn was an amphibious prisoner of the Pit, banished there for literally breaking his island in half with one blow in the right spot. He was one of a select few creatures partly immune to the mutagen in the outer Pit. He later became Ehlek's lieutenant. History Home Island All that is known about Nocturn's life on his home island is that at some point he became very angry and broke it in half with a single blow to the perfect spot. After later being defeated, The Order of Mata Nui sent Botar to banish him to the Pit. The Pit After the Great Cataclysm, Nocturn preferred to dwell at the Razor Whale's Teeth, a rock formation that marked the center of the Barraki's territory in the Pit. At some point, he had a disastrous encounter with Pridak that resulted in the loss of (probably) his top right arm, since he received a Squid Launcher after the Barraki found the Ignika; it grew back eventually, but without its tentacle. When a sea squid spotted the Kanohi Ignika drifting to the undersea Matoran city of Mahri Nui and reported it to Kalmah, who reported it to the other Barraki, Takadox came to Nocturn, telling him to give Takadox the mask if he ever came across it. Nocturn later saved Kalmah, Takadox, and Mantax from a tribe of Zyglak, though only because he was tricked into doing it by Takadox. Around the time the Toa Mahri arrived in the Pit and the Barraki had recovered the Ignika from the Po-Matoran Dekar, the Barraki gave Nocturn the mask, believing he was too stupid to use it for his own purposes. They also gave him a Squid Launcher, which he held in his arm without a tentacle. Nocturn quickly discovered that his curse was a death touch: any living thing he came into contact with died instantly. At first he was excited by this power, but eventually became annoyed with it. As he set the Mask of Life down for a brief moment, a Gadunka crawled underneath it for shelter and was enlarged to a monstrous size. However, Nocturn had already picked up the mask and left by that time. Searching for Ehlek to inform him of his new power (at the same time hoping to encounter Pridak so he could "shake his hand"), Nocturn left the Razor Whale's Teeth. However, he first encountered the "revived" Hydraxon. Hydraxon was able to defeat Nocturn and get the mask from him. He then placed it on the ground and launched a Cordak rocket at it. It was not destroyed, but damaged. When Mantax and Hahli attacked Hydraxon to prevent him from destroying the mask, Nocturn took the opportunity to escape, later showing up at the head of Ehlek's army as it joined the other Barraki forces in attacking Makuta. Nocturn was then captured again by Hydraxon. When he tried to escape he was killed by the jailer. Personality Nocturn preferred to dwell alone, feeding on Razor Whales and Giant Squid. He had a short temper and was not very bright and quick to react without thinking. Powers and Tools Nocturn was skilled in almost every form of deep-sea combat, and was also one of the strongest beings known, making him a force to be reckoned with. Plus, his strength grew when he was enraged. Nocturn and his species were amphibious and possessed the ability to regrow lost limbs. Much of his anatomy was luminescent, causing him to give off a glow in low-light areas. He was one of the few beings in the Pit that was naturally immune to the mutagen in the water. When he touched the Mask of Life, he had a 'death touch' power: the ability to kill instantly anything he touched, he lost this power when he lost hold of the mask. Nocturn's weapons included two swords, a tentacle, and a Squid Launcher. Set Information *Nocturn's set was released in 2007 as a winter Titan set and was a Wal-Mart exclusive. He featured several glow-in-the-dark pieces to represent the fact that he was luminescent. *Nocturn's set number is 8935. *Nocturn has 116 pieces. *The back side of Nocturn's container shows the shadow of Toa Mahri Kongu and Hahli, making it a special appearance. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Bionicle Ignition #7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Bionicle Ignition #8: Sea of Darkness'' fi:Nocturn Category:2007 Category:Barraki Category:The Pit Category:Squid Users Category:Titans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cursed Beings Category:Characters Category:Matoran Universe